


Rest

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's been playing Undertale for a while so Ross makes him take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this not long after the episode where Barry defeats Undyne.

Barry quickly mashed buttons, trying to dodge the arrows flying towards him but it was hopeless. Just like his previous attempts the outcome was the same. Barry watched frustrated as the red heart broke and the “GAME OVER” text appeared.

Barry tried to keep his composer, knowing the capture was still on and people would probably want to see all of his attempts, even if most of the footage was going to be him playing in silence, occasionally breaking that silence with curse words.

Barry almost lost it when Brian knocked on the door, distracting him. Even though he was close to death and knew he wasn’t going to make it, it still irritated him.

It didn’t take long for Barry to die that time, he more or less let himself be killed as he had already messed up far too many times to win. He left the capture on and proceeded to move his car for Brian.

Barry was mostly silent, mumbling a polite hello to his co-worker. Brain could tell he was stressed. Barry was usually so cheery and welcoming so his silence and irritated behaviour worried Brian as it was rare to see Barry like this. 

“Hey buddy, you okay?”

Barry sighed, normally video games didn’t stress him out so much but Undertale was such an amazing game and he just wanted to advance.

“Yeah, just been trying to beat this character and it’s a struggle.”

Brian smiled at the younger man, it was great to see someone so passionate about something, it was one of the many things he loved about working with the other Grumps; they were all so passionate. 

“Maybe a break will do you good? So you can go into it again with a fresh head.”

Barry agreed; he knew Brian was right; the man did have a PhD. after all. He decided to get lunch and it really did clear his mind, but he still wanted to get back as soon as possible.

When Barry finally got back he headed straight back to Undertale. The screen was still as he left it, almost taunting him with the “GAME OVER” screen, reminding him of the inevitability that he would be seeing it again.

He died a few more times, growing more and more frustrated each time. 

He restarted the fight with Undyne, finally it seemed like he had gotten a good run. Those stupid circles of arrows were still irritating as hell but Barry managed to keep his health up until he could eat and gain health.

A little more than halfway through his sixth play through he heard someone enter the room but refused to let himself get distracted.

“Wow,” Ross commented as Barry continued dodge the attacks coming his way. 

The two conversed but that soon ceased as Barry came extremely close to defeating Undyne.

Soon Barry struck the final blow and Undyne the Undying was ironically dead.

Ross congratulated Barry and commented on how he didn’t want to talk because he was doing so well.

Barry blushed at Ross’s praised and acted modest as usual.

The two made plans for how to edit the fight Barry had just won and Ross wrote a note to Kevin before switching off the capture.

“Ross, what are you doing? We still have episodes to record.”

Ross shook his head. Barry always overworked himself.

“Dude, you’re hands are shaking. You need to rest.”

Barry went to protest but Ross quickly silenced him leading him over to the couch, making him remove his shoes and lay down. Ross then left for around five maybe ten minutes and came back with a mug of tea.

“Was the straw really necessary?”

Barry laughed as Ross fake pouted.

“Yeah, to make sure you rest your hands, I might need them later.” Ross winked and that along with his comment caused Barry to blush again.

Barry proceeded to drink his tea Ross made him, silently praying that no one walked in as Ross insisted that he held the mug as Barry drank through the straw. 

Once Barry was done, Ross made him lay down again. 

“Get some rest okay buddy. I’ll come and check on you in an hour and we can start recording again okay?”

Barry nodded; he wanted Ross to stay with him but felt selfish asking. With all the new projects Ross was planning he must be busy. 

Before leaving Ross placed a kiss on Barry’s forehead.

Barry laughed pretending to push him away when really he wanted to pull Ross closer.

Maybe one day he would.


End file.
